Spongebob Squarepants (7verse)
Spongebob Squarepants is a fry cook, adventurer, and super hero from the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He is a founding member of the Significant Seven, and has fought numerous villains alongside his teammates as the Quickster. In his downtime, he works at the Krusty Krab Philadelphia, one of Eugene Krabs' only enterprises above land. Early Life and Career Spongebob was born to Harold and Margaret Squarepants on October 7th, 1981. He grew up in a loving household, went to Bikini Bottom High, and began his first job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab in 1999. One year later, he would gain his first taste of power after donning the Quickster suit, which gave him super speed. After helping Mermaid Man reconnect and redeem his old partner Barnacle Boy, Spongebob put away the suit, until pressing circumstances would force him to wear it again. Attack of Atomic Flounder In 2003, an old enemy of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, The Atomic Flounder, arose to power with renewed vigor, killing the super duo and threatening to eradiate the entire ocean. In his dying breath, Mermaid Man put out a call, to unite the greatest heroes of the seven seas against Flounder. Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy all gathered at the Mermalair, with Mr. Krabs tagging along to provide tactical support, citing his naval service. Spongebob donned the Quickster suit once more, and joined the new Captain Magma (Squidward), Elastic Waistband (Patrick), and Miss Appear (Sandy) in fighting the radioactive supervillain. During the fight, Eugene Krabs discovered one of Mermaid Man's alternate costumes and, equipping it, emerged on the field with powerful hydrokinetic abilities. Calling him Marinecrab, Spongebob and his comrades fought with renewed vigor, eventually overcoming the Atomic Flounder. The battle would last for several hours, with the climax occuring above sea-level. Afterwards, human press and authorities questioned the heroes about the ordeal. In the midst of this, only one thing stood out to the aquatic supers: They could breathe on dry land. Exile from Bikini Bottom In the wake of Atomic Flounder's attack, King Neptune banished the five heroes to dry land, where they would have to suffer among the human populous as outsiders. During the exile, the team encountered local heroes of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Phillyman (Kent Drake) and Thunderracer (Dante Pender). During their first encounter, they would battle the weather manipulator known as Doctor Meteor. The team effort succeeded and the two sets of heroes forged an alliance known as the Significant Seven. The Early Missions TBA Personality & Relationships Spongebob is a positive individual, with a penchant for unitentionally sarcastic jokes. Later on, after years of living among humans, he became more mature, but kept his youthful positivity. He is on good terms with all of his friends, and at times, his enemies as well. Sandy Cheeks: A long time friend and teammate, Spongebob always held her in high regard. Eventually, their friendship would turn romantic and they would go as far as getting married. Their first child was a son named Timothy. Patrick Star Spongebob and Patrick have been friends since Kindergarten, and their friendship remains strong. Of the two, Spongebob is the saner one, but often acts with the same lack of judgement as his peer. Powers and Abilities As the Quickster, Spongebob has the following abilities: *Super Speed: Not quite at the speed of light, Spongebob's current top speed is Mach 3. He is also a skilled frycook, and jellyfisher. Category:Super Hero Category:Good Guy Category:Bikini Bottomite Category:Significant Seven Member Category:Speedster Category:7verse